Periwinkle Margarita
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: Color Collection:  Quatre plus alcohol equals... a really awesome one-shot!  3x4 oneshot!


**Periwinkle Margarita** - TheManBehind-TheJokersMask

Quatre sighed again, staring out at the dance floor. Duo had Trowa dancing with him for some odd reason. The braided menace had drug the two of them out for a night of clubbing because Heero had been away on assignment for over three weeks now and he was starting to get agitated. Trowa and himself were the victums in this tradgety. Not that he minded much, life at WEI had gotten a little too, barbaric, here as of late.

"Hey man." Quatre turned his eyes away from the dance floor to look at the bartender.

"Hello."

"What can I gettcha?"

Quatre's lips turned into a frown. "Uhm."

The man chuckled. "First time?"

Quatre gave a gusty laugh. "Yeah."

"Well then." The man vanished farther down the bar for a few seconds, he came back with a...periwinkle colored drink. "This is one of our best selling drinks. The regulars have deemed it, Periwinkle Margarita. The funny thing is, it's not a margarita at all."

Quatre chuckled. "Alright. It looks...deliscious?"

The bartender laughed. "Enjoy."

Quatre hummed and picked up the drink. He took a sip and pulled back, looking at the glass in surprise. The drink was amazingly good. Blinking he took another drink, deciding that he like it a lot.

With a mentel nod he drained the rest of the first one and ordered another. With the new glass, he turned back to watch his lover and best friend dance.

Trowa let out a deep breath, looking back at the bar. He saw Quatre holding a purplish-pinkish drink. At least he's relaxing.

"Hey Tro!" Duo shouted over the music. Emerald eyes turned back to his dance partner for the night. Sweat slicked the shifting form as Duo bounced to the beat. "Wanna get something to drink?"

Trowa nodded once and the two made their way through the shifting crowd. They finally broke free from the hot floor and let out groans as cool air assulted them. They made their way over to Quatre, where Duo attacked him in a hug.

Quatre scrunched up his nose. "Ew. You're all sweaty." He joked, poking Duo.

Duo grinned. "Yeah, well that happens when you dance with Mr. Sexy over there."

Trowa shook his head while Quatre laughed.

"Considering I do more then dance with him." Quatre's voice died down at the look on Duo's face. He burst out laughing seconds later.

"Oh my.. I can't believe you just-" Duo's mouth fell open and closed a few times.

Quatre giggled and pulled Trowa over to him. Trowa raised an eye brow at his blonde. Quatre grinned at him and pulled him down for a quick kiss. When they pulled away Quatre smirked.

"Well that was hot."

Both turned to face Duo. Quatre started giggling and that turned into a full laugh which fell into a more laughter and snorting. Trowa frowned and eyed the empty glass.

"Quatre, love. How many of these have you had?"

Quatre looked at up at him, chuckling. "How many of what?"

"These Periwinkle colored things?" Trowa held up the glass in one hand while the other caught the blonde as he fell off the stool.

"I've had seven Periwinkle Margarita's." Quatre giggled. "No wait, eight. Or was it nine? Are we counting the first and last ones?" Quatre broke down into giggles again.

"Cattie. Are you drunk?" Duo asked, helping Trowa keep the blonde vertical.

"No! I'm not drunk...I'm jus a lil tipsy." Quatre giggled again, leaning heavily on Trowa. He wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck. "I love you. You know that right?" He giggled.

Trowa sighed. "He has little to no tolerance for alcohol."

"And he ordered Margarita's?" Duo asked.

"No silly." Quatre laughed. "They're not really Margarita's. They just call them that." Quatre giggled again, moving closer to Trowa. "They're pure alcohol!"

Trowa paled a tab bit. "Duo. I need to get him home."

Duo shook his head. "Alright, I'm about to leave anyway."

"Tomorow." Trowa nodded as he picked Quatre up bridal style. "I might be in the office."

Duo laughed neverously. "I'll cover if you're not."

Trowa nodded and headed outside with Quatre. He was distracted quiet a bit as Quatre was trying to undress him.

"Quatre." He warned.

"But-"

"Enough." Trowa ground out, opening the door. His blonde gave an adorable pout as he set him down in the passengers seat. Trowa paused as he backed out of the car. With a light sigh he placed a light kiss to Quatre's lips. Quatre quickly turned it into more.

Trowa pulled back reluctantly and closed the door. "Have mercy on my soul." He muttered, walking around the front of the car.

Quatre proved to be a very distractful person on the drive home. Trowa let out a sigh of relief when he pulled into the garage. He fell back against the seat in defeat. He had found out the hard way that Quatre had no tolerance for alcohol. He had vowed to never let Quatre drink that much again. Seems he had failed tonight. Curse Duo.

Looking over into the passengers seat he frowned. Oh the blonde looked so inoccent, but he knew better. He really didn't want to wake him. He knew what was likely to happen.

So he quietly got out of the car and removed Quatre. Ever so carefully he carried the blonde through the house. He opened the door to their room and sighed. Quatre was still asleep. Gently he placed the blonde on the bed, moving to get a change of clothes.

Turning back he let out a sigh of relief, he was still asleep. Trowa dropped the clothes on the bed and went to unbuckle Quatre's belt. He jerked back when Quatre sat up quickly, looking around frantically. When his eyes landed on Trowa he smiled. Oh dear.

"Trooooowa~" Quatre giggled. Trowa moved forward again, hands unclasping the belt and removing it. Quatre squirmed and wiggled.

Trowa let out a sigh. "Quatre. Stay still." He went to take the shoes off. Quatre let him but when he came back up for his pants he laughed and wiggled out of the bed. "QUATRE!" Trowa shouted, following the blonde out of the room. He was likely to get himself hurt in his drunken state.

The blonde laughed as he darted around another corner, he skidded to a stop in the door way. With a feral grin he threw open the door and sashayed his way in the music room. He scanned the music section and popped a CD in. He blared it and ran out of the room. Trowa wanted him undressed, then that's what Trowa was going to get. With a feral grin he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, letting them fall. He stepped out of them and continued walking.

He stopped in a door way and posed in his boxers and shirt. He grinned when Trowa came around the corner. He sang along with the song, shifting poses and slowly taking off his shirt. Laughing and singing along.

Trowa's eyes followed the path Quatre's hands made as they removed the shirt. Oh this was not good. For him or Quatre, he had yet to decide.

"Quatre." Trowa stated calmly, walking forward.

"You wanted me undressed, did you not?" Quatre laughed. With an evil gleam he threw the shirt over Trowa's head and danced past him. "Tell you what. If you catch me, I'll give you a prize." He shouted over the music.

Towa yanked the shirt down. Oh game on. He glared after the blonde before bolting after him. "Quatre!"

Musical laughter was his only reply. "Damnit." He hissed. With a thought he turned and went to the kitchen.

Quatre laughed as he skidded around yet another corner, he was close to his desired destination. He threw open the kitchen door to find Trowa waiting for him. "Oh." He giggled. With a swish and spring in his step he made his way over to Trowa, singing along with the music virbrating through the house. Ever so slowly he made his way to the taller teen.

With mirth in his eyes, Quatre stopped in front of Trowa. "Dance with me." He whispered huskily.

"Wha-" Trowa was cut off as Quatre grabbed his hand and pulled him into a dance. "Quatre." Trowa warned.

Quatre pressed closer, rubbing against Trowa. "Hmmm?"

Trowa grit his teeth. "You need to sle-"

"No~" He whined. "Dancing now, sleep later." He moved with the beat, pulling Trowa into following his movements. Trowa surpressed a groan as Quatre pressed and grinded and wiggled. He didn't how much more of this he could take before he took Quatre.

Without hesitation, Quatre wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck and his legs around his waist. "Trowa." Quatre muttered, lips brushing Trowa's. "I want you." He emphisized it by grinding down.

'Mercy. Have mercy.' Trowa thought, groaning. With a low growl he carried Quatre to their room.

~Next Morning~

Quatre rolled over with a groan. He burrowed into the warmth by his side farther. When his pillow chuckled he opened his eyes slowly. "What?" He voiced and winced. Damn his head hurt like hell.

Trowa chuckled again. "Good morning."

Quatre flinched and burrowed into Trowa. "Not so loud." He whispered. "What happened last night?" He asked moving slightly. Pain shot through him as he shifted wrong. Why in the hell did his-. "Oh, tell me I did not." He groaned.

Trowa chuckled and carefully carded his hand through blonde locks. He shifted and let Quatre bury his face in his chest. "Don't worry about it." Trowa murmured. "Just sleep." His hands drifted down Quatre's bare side.

"I'm sorry." Quatre whispered.

"You're fine." Trowa promised, letting his hand drift up and down soothingly. "Just sleep love."

~END~

The moral of this story...never let Quatre drink...NEVER! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA But I hope you enjoyed! And there you go Tro-Tro! Just for you! I hope you enjoyed!

~TMBTJM


End file.
